The present invention relates to a foldable watercraft chair. Many people enjoy going on watercraft with their family and friends. While in open water, however, some swimmers may wish to sit down on a stable surface. Usually, people have to climb out of the water completely in order to sit on a stable surface. Constantly getting in and out of the water can be a frustrating and inconvenient process. Furthermore, swimmers may find a partially submerged seat to be preferable to a seat that requires them to be entirely above the water in order to use it. Flotation devices that do enable users to remain partially submerged in the water can daft away from watercraft, requiring the user to swim back to the watercraft while holding the flotation device.
Current watercraft chairs disclose hinged seats that affix to a watercraft that can convert from an onboard seat to an outboard seat for use in water. Furthermore, watercraft chairs are available that are pivotable between a usable position and a storable position. However, these currently available devices do not provide a seat that is adapted to be partially submerged under water.